This invention relates to an improved absorbent bed pad and the method for producing these pads. Many different bed pad constructions have been proposed and used, and some have met with widespread commercial success, in spite of certain inadequacies and functional properties.
Typically, prior art absorbent bed pads have been formed with three components, a liquid-impervious backing sheet, an absorbent structure centrally disposed on the backing sheet, and a water-pervious facing sheet disposed over the absorbent panel or batt. The absorbent panel is generally a nonwoven layer composed of short paper making fibers which are less costly than long or textile fibers, but which also have a tendency to dust. The facing layer is therefore designed to contain the short fibers of the panel within the bed pad to prevent dusting.
One of the most serious prior art problems has been the inability to provide a suitable construction that will maintain its integrity during use. Specifically, the facing layer of the prior art bed pads tends to tear under the weight of the patient during use due, in part, to the added liquid weight deposited in the pad and the comparatively large width of the pad. Since the facing layer is generally only adhered to at its margins to the backing sheet, the facing layer has little reinforcement and may be shifted during movement of the patient which increases the possibility of tearing. As a result, prior art absorbent bed pads are limited in width size to provide facing layer stability.
In addition to the above problems, since the facing layer is generally adhered only to the marginal side portions of the backing sheet and the absorbent panel is discontinuously adhered to the backing sheet, voids can be created between the components of the bed pad during use which results in a pooling of body fluid in the voids. In some prior art bed pads, the water-impervious backing sheet is folded over the facing layer along the marginal side portions and end portions so that the impervious sheet, generally made from a plastic, may come into contact with a patient's skin and possibly cause irritation and infection.